


Stay the Night

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Man Service [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chases, Creampie, Demons, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Haunted Houses, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Halloween is the time for mischief, to take on a dare, to hunt for thrills. And yet, the eerie yet simple challenge of sleeping a night at the local haunted house would offer you no rest at all. Especially with that handsome, lecherous devil stalking around to claim and ravage you as his own.





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> JUST WHEN I THINK I'M FREE FROM BELIAL HELL HE'S ALWAYS HERE 2 DRAG ME BACK INTO HIS DEN OF DEPRAVITY >:V ANYHOW THO I hope you enjoy~!
> 
>  
> 
> _Anonymous asked: How about a Haunted House dare hentai? Fem Reader is dared to go in and stay at the haunted house for a night and come back with a souvenir the nect day by their friends. Locked in the house, she encounters the resident of the house, a vampire/incubus Belial who hasnt had visitors in a while and hungry... Cue chase, seduction with his mysterious powers, making Reader needy, wet and overstimulated and messy as he fucks them in both holes, bites and marks them, ahegao faces, creampies and facials~_

You could see it.

The door.

The way out of this dungeon, this gaudily-decorated Victorian mansion that saw better days.

What was meant to be a thrilling night in turned into a frantic hunt for a way out after a far too close encounter with the one living–albeit questionable under certain circumstances–resident of this household. You simply could not outrun a man who deemed this place as home, of which its dangerous and daunting aura alluded to his more supernatural existence.

But by this point in the night, trying to unravel the mystery behind the devilishly handsome proprietor of this house was nigh impossible, if just because your coherency was absolutely  _ravaged._

After hours of running and hiding around the mansion, you were on all fours, exhausted yet allowed not a single moment to rest. You were in the hallway from which you began your adventure, yet the door was just too away to reach.

Far too distant from the grasp of this  _demon_  who kept you anchored to him by the hold he had on your body, by the pleasure he overwhelmed your senses with by every vigorous thrust and sticky load of cum he pumped into you.

He was simply too big, both in the hulking and looming stature of his sculptured physique and the thick, long length of his cock. His big, muscular arms curled around you in a possessive grip, one of his hands gleefully continuing to grope your breasts while the other teased and feathered around your overstimulated clit. Keeping you close, you could feel the reverberations of each hearty cackle and earnest purr he let out with his observations of your reactions.

“So cute, so tight, so noisy~ I could fuck you for an eternity~” Chuckling lowly against your ear, he dragged his tongue along its shell, relishing in the squirm that followed. “It works for the both of us, no? Don’t you want to show your friends the nice souvenir you’ve received from me~?”

At the whine you let out in response, he smirked, gripping onto you tighter as he picked up the pace of his relentless thrusting, flooding your core with yet another warm load of seed.

“Be-Belial,” you breathed out his name weakly, quivering as he continued to pound into you even after he came. “Are…Are you finished now?”

“Finished…?” He trailed off, just as he pulled out of you. “Me?” His tone sounded genuinely curious, right as he hooked a finger under your chin, turning your head so you faced him. Sleazy grin and all, the look in his crimson eyes was gentle while he inspected your flustered expression.

Seeing the blush on your skin and your panting lips, his smile widened a bit more as he purred out,

“I’m just getting started~”

The suddenness to have the slick length of his cock push right between your thighs took you aback, but it soon dawned on you that he was still erect somehow.

Otherworldly.

There was simply no other way around it.

And as he proceeded to then ease his cock away from your thighs only to then drive his girth right into your ass for yet  _another_  round there, any thoughts of escaping seemed just as distant, just as far away as the door down the hall.


End file.
